After School Practice
by Roxius
Summary: A short, intimate moment between Miku and Luka. A crappy little PWP, I apologize. Shoujo-ai, yuri. Lemon. Miku X Luka. Please R & R! I mainly wrote this for the top two choices in the poll results.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: I apologize about the lack of plot and the rush of the story in general; I'm still trying to work on writing good yuri with more plot and substance, but I'm also trying to appeal to the people who want lemon too from time to time. I don't write porn and stuff much at all, so I need alot of practice with writing lemon better, and being able to implement both of these things (sex and plot) at once if I ever write anything like this again, which won't happen for a very long time. I say all these things so that you don't get the wrong impression about me, and think that I really enjoy how crappy my writing gets when I write sex scenes; I don't.

I tried to come up with a Miku X Luka fic, but at the moment this was the best I could get right now after looking over the current poll results on the profile page. I should probably just stop writing lemon altogether, huh? I dunno why I did this again...anyway, I hope some people like it. Fortunately Miku is 16 and Luka is 20, although for this fic she'll be either 17 or 18, but at least they're both at the age of consent. Thank you for all your patience.

* * *

"Miku...hold still for a moment."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just hold still."

"Eh..."

Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka had only planned to borrow the music room after school to practice their singing together. That was all. They both loved to sing, and they had been close friends ever since the start of high school, so it sounded like a good idea. Somehow, though, it ended up being the place where they first became intimate with each other. The sexual tension between them was always evident, but now that they were alone and in an enclosed space like this, it was difficult to keep at bay.

"Oh...Luka..." Miku did not even try to pull away as she watched Luka's lean arms gently wrap around her tiny frame. It sent shivers up Miku's spine when her bare skin brushed against Luka's. She was so warm to the touch.

"Miku...I love your voice..." Luka spoke very softly; it was only thanks to Miku's excellent hearing as a talented singer that she was able to catch it.

The blue-haired girl felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "You do...?"

"Yes, I do. It's the most beautiful voice I've ever heard...it makes me so happy that I get to hear it daily, coming from your cute little lips..." Luka cooed.

"Luka...we've been friends for years now, so hearing you say these things is a little awkward," Miku chuckled nervously after saying this. The truth was she didn't want it to end, but she was beginning to have some doubts at the same time.

Luka let out her own little laugh. "But, Miku, I've felt this way about you for a long while...and considering how you seem to be responding to my advances so willingly, I think you've had the same feelings, too?" It seemed like the temperature within the room had risen by several degrees for both of the girls. Light-blue locks of hair became entwined with bright-pink strands.

"Umm..."

"Miku, I love you...I want you. I want you so badly." Luka sensually licked the outer lobe of Miku's ear. She placed a hand upon Miku's left breast and started to massage it. The pink-haired girl's lips curled into a smile when she felt her friend's nipple grow hard against her palm. Miku was breaking out in goosebumps as she shook from the pleasure she felt induced by Luka. She was already getting wet down there, too. Never before had Miku experienced anything quite like this, especially not with another girl.

"L-L-Luka...oh..."

Luka pressed herself against Miku's back, allowing her large, perky breasts to rub against her smaller friend's shoulder blades. She began to grope Miku's other breast, which elicited a small cry from the pig-tailed girl. Luka nipped the side of Miku's neck and then kissed her cheek. Not wanting to let Luka have all the fun by herself, Miku steadily reached behind her and grasped tightly onto the girl's hip. She moved a little further until she could feel the rounded curve of Luka's butt-cheek, and squeezed it. Her other hand was buried deep inside her skirt at the same time. The two young women kept up these positions for some time although it was mainly Miku who was quivering with ecstasy.

"Maybe we should...switch around so we can face each other?" Luka suggested; she couldn't stand not being able to look the girl she loved directly in the eyes as she touched her all over any longer. Plus, she wanted to be able to get some action, too. She was wet, but not as wet as her friend was.

"Ahhh...ah...that...ohh...would be nice..." Miku wheezed.

With incredible speed and lust spurred on by their powerful sexual cravings, the two girls spun around and embraced with a passionate kiss. Luka forced her greedy fingers far into Miku's swollen pussy, and she had Miku do the same for her. They only separated for short intakes of breath as they continued to kiss and aid in one another's masturbation. Their bodies rubbed up and down in rhythmic fashion, which only heightened the euphoria. Miku's A-cup breasts were easily overlapped by Luka's double D's.

A sudden orgasm caused Miku to shout in joy, and the opaque fluid casually trickled down along her thighs. Luka was hit by several orgasms as well, her tongue rolling out of the corner of her mouth. Luka fell backwards onto the ground with Miku on top of her, having gone from masturbation to full-on sex. The gyration of their hips were completely in tune with their bodies. They were wet and sticky and that just made them even hornier. Luka practically shredded Miku's uniform to pieces in her desperate attempt of removing it. It didn't take long before the two girls were naked and rolling around all over the floor. Never before had they felt this hot.

"Oooooh, Luka...! I love you too!"

"M-M-Miku! I...I'm so happy!"

At that same time, Kagamine Rin was watching the two girls make love through the tiny window on the front door of the room. She found herself enjoying the show much more than she expected she would.

When they were finally done, Miku rolled off of the worn-out Luka and laid beside her, equally exhausted. They said nothing for some time as they tried to catch their breath. That was the first time either of them had ever had sexual relations, and they were incredibly passionate despite having only become open about their feelings moments prior to the sex. Luka couldn't even hold back the wide smile she had on as she peered over at Miku. Miku was smiling just as excessively, maybe even more so. They reached out and held each other's hands like their lives depended on it.

"So I guess we're going out now?"

"If that's what you want..."

"Of course it is."

"Then I say that this is a win-win situation for the both of us."


End file.
